


Conversation of Peace

by Merfilly



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8939605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Satine asks Padmé why she didn't keep her sector out of it.





	

Satine settled on the couch, with her guest at the other end. 

"Padmé, you strike me as a sensible woman. Why did you not keep your system out of this unholy war?" she asked.

Padmé shook her head immediately. "That was never an option for Naboo or her sister worlds. In some ways, it began there, ten years before Geonosis. And I did fight it, Satine! With all I was! I still try to find a way to end it."

The Duchess sighed softly, looking at the younger Senator in full seriousness. "Would that you had succeeded. This will end us all, I feel. Even Mandalore, for all I am trying to navigate a way free of the entanglements, is likely to fall back into the chaos and destruction we knew before I managed to solidify my control."

Padmé sat up more, her jaw firming. "I will fight until my last breath, Satine. Of that, you may be certain."

"My dear, it is likely to be your last breath that undoes what little restraint there is from the Republic. After all, you are at the heart of the resistance to this path of violence."

"Bail will fight, should I fall."


End file.
